Peg and Max's Late night
by Creeply
Summary: Max and Peg Lemon One Shot. Peg is a recent divorcee and Max is the college boy next door that she has known his entire life. Lemon, mature themes.


**Read and Review. Oneshot. Next story will be up soon.**

Peg sighed and pushed open her bedroom door. The extra hot recently divorced MILF walked inside and kicked the door closed behind her. She looked at the one person bedroom. Ever since she got sick of Peg's Bullshit things had been silent. Especially since Pete had won the kids in the divorcee proceedings. She had no idea why. The guy was a massive loser! And yet his lazy ass got her children. Then again they were hardly children anymore.

What with PJ in college and Pistol going on all those adventures around the world (Long story) it left Peg alone most of the time. And people got lonely. She stopped in front of her closet door, she looked at the mirror hanging there and allowed the towel she was wearing to drop. The steam from her shower was still billowing out of her bathroom door and had followed her down the hallway. It made her look otherworldly and rather attractive.

She turned slowly and admired her form. She was starting to reach up there, sure she had her kids when she was young, but still a body could not last forever. For instance, her bum was starting to sag a little, but it was still good and round, her skin was clear and smooth and you could not see a single vein. She took good care of herself. Her lovely hair was in an adorable bob, she had gotten a new haircut in order to feel more divorced from Pete, he had liked her old haircut more, so she had ditched it.

Her tits were her most impressive feature, big, round, soft, she found herself playing with them every now and again. They were just so much fun! Who wouldn't play with them if they had them. They were starting to sag just a little bit, but she could live with that. Especially seeing as she had not breast fed anyone in a few decades. She put her hands beneath them and pushed them up before dropping them, just the tiniest bit of a bounce, they were still nice and firm.

She turned and rubbed her impressive lovely ass. She cut an impressive figure, she could have had any man that she wanted. And one bad night had her waste so much time with that worthless no good Pete. Well no more! She was going to change that! She would find herself a new man! A better man! She had the goods! But she also knew that she couldn't screw around. She had to find a guy that she knew was nice, Pete had started out nice, she thought he had been nice, and look where that had gotten her in the end. Nowhere but anger and heartache.

Too bad she did not know many men. Most of the guy friends had been Pete's friends, and were just as terrible and scummy as he had been. She needed to find a nice guy that she knew wouldn't care about her age. What did age even matter when she looked this good anyways? She tapped her foot and began to rub her chin, if only she could find the perfect guy. If only there was a guy out there who she knew was actually a nice guy and who would care for her.

Ah Hell where was she supposed to get someone like that? She might as well just stick to the dildo. She strode purposefully to her dresser and pulled out the extra large rubber cock and slapped the suction cup end onto the wall. She grabbed some scented lube and rubbed it sensuously across the massive fake member. She had to get her rocks off somehow.

She aimed herself with the tip and slowly glided onto it. She smiled and bit her lip, not as great as the real thing, but then again Pete hardly counted as a real thing. She gasped and bit at the air as she began to bounce along the length feeling it fill her up and then empty out of her. She groaned and felt her eyelids fluttered. She looked towards the open window and debated about actually closing it then shrugged it off. Probably unimportant.

Then she spotted the brief flash of light. She squinted and tried to look at it from the corner of her eyes. That was when she saw it. Facing her bedroom window right next door was Max Goof's bedroom window. Her sons best friend. Or at least he used to be before moving. Now the college bound stud only came over to mow her lawn or do some work around her house.

She noticed the flash again and realized what it was. It was Max Goof, gazing through a pair of binoculars and watching as she got her rocks off. She should have been outraged, pissed off, she should have felt something besides mounting excitement and actual physical pleasure. She pinched her nipples and began to moan and groan in pleasure, she continued to put on a show.

She actually felt flattered, to think that this young man who could just go onto the internet and call up any sexy woman that he wanted was watching her jerk off...his best friends mom...fucking a massive fake cock...she wondered absentmindedly just how big that boys cock actually was...

She licked her lips and groaned as the first orgasm of the night washed over her, she smiled as a plan formed in her head.

* * *

Max, the twenty year old six foot tall twelve inch cock waving stud stepped into his bedroom and picked up his binoculars for the nightly show. Peg had been going sexually nuts for the last few months, he could tell. And that meant she was absentminded and horny, so she fucked big fake cocks with her window open. Sure it was probably a little strange to jerk off to your neighbor...but Max was a horny guy, and for some reason could never seem to pick up a girl.

He tried not to let it get him down though. He had Peg to get his rocks off. He dropped to the floor and peeked over the window sill and waited patiently. Something was off. This time there were candles and rose petals in the room, and a few glasses filled with wine. Maybe she was having someone over to fuck that big fine MILF ass.

Max got a little jelalous. If he had the balls he would have gone over there long ago and tried to seduce the sexy little cunt. He sighed in agitation when she finally walked into his line of sight. He focused the binoculars so that he could see her smiling face, she was walking around in a pink bra and panties with a sheer nighty over it, she looked so cute that he wanted to eat her up. She strutted around the room, rolling her hips and bouncing her big juicy butt around like it was no ones business.

He was so insanely jealous of the lucky bastard that got to fuck Peg. She leaned way over, showing her panty clad ass towards the window. He must have been loosing his mind because it looked like she was wiggling it towards him. She turned and smiled over her shoulder and he was convinced that she was actually making eye contact with him. Then she stood up with a big sign.

HEYA MAXIE,

WHY DON'T YOU

COME OVER

STUD?

Max blinked in confusion, then read it again and looked at her smiling face. She nodded happily and blew him a kiss. He didn't need any other invitation. Max was out of his room, out the front door and standing at her doorstep in three seconds and hammering like a madman. Peg sexually walked to the door, she adjusted her tits so that they were nice and perky pointed straight towards his eager looking face.

He was only wearing his boxer shorts and his cock had slipped out of the front, it leaned against him like a third leg and was slowly filling to the brim with eager anticipation. A few drops of pre was leaking out of it and pooling on her porch.

Peg opened the door with a smile. Now this was just what she needed, a nice hot young stud ready to fuck for hours at a time. She opened her mouth to speak only for it to turn into a squeal as he picked her up and sprinted towards the upstairs master bedroom. He had only one thought in mind, and that was to fuck her into oblivion!

He skidded to a halt inside of her room and placed her gently on the bed. She held up a hand before he could grab her panties and rip them off of her like a wild animal.

"First a toast. And a promise." She grabbed the wine and handed him his. He was shaking and drooling uncontrollably. She smiled, she had him wrapped around her little finger, right where she wanted him. She could demand anything of him and he would do it. She could feel it.

"First I want you to promise that you will love me and fuck me until I grow tired of you, this means any day anytime. We are now in a committed relationship, which also includes dates and shopping." Max nodded eagerly before he gripped her face and brought her in for a long tender loving kiss, his tongue shoving into her mouth and his cock eagerly pushing against her leg, demanding entrance into her pussy. She pulled away with a pop and a girly giggle before continuing.

"Then to us, and for many more nights of lust and pleasure! No more peeping through curtains for you big boy." She said with a grin and a wink. The two downed their glasses and placed them aside, their faces flushed and their breasts heaving. Max reached out and began by gripping a tit and giving it a little lift and jiggle before laughing at the amount of joyous fat there. She was so incredibly firm! It was so much better then the tiny tits that he had to make do with seeing all around college and high school.

This was a mature woman body. And it desired all of the rigirous fucking that a young powerful stud like he could provide. He gripped her bra strap and unclipped it causing her to gasp with pleasure as her tits were exposed. His large rough hands grabbed them and began kneading them together. She grabbed the wine and uncerimounously upended it over her massive feminine chest and allowed it to dribble down slowly and tantalizingly over herself. She gasped as the red liquid beaded on her erect perky nipples and flowed over her large mountains of MILF tit.

Max did not hesitate and began to lick and slurp the alcohol up. It tasted even better on her smooth lovely tanned skin. Peg groaned with ever fresh powerful grope. Then gasped as one of his hands went around the back and gripped her backside. Pulling the tinier woman closer to him. She could remember when he was young and energetic and rambunctious and hoped that he had all of that same energy stored up in his cock.

His fingers on her butt and his mouth on her tits caused her to grow wet and eager. She rubbed against him in pleasure until finally he could take no more of it. This time, their first time would be wild and out of control and just be the two of them rolling around in the buck like a couple of wild animals destined only to be with each other.

But they could tell, in the times to come it would be sexier, and loving and slower, they would savor it. But first they had to actually fuck each other, fuck each other so long and hard that neither would be able to breathe.

Peg was groaning and huffing in unbridled pleasure as Max continued to make sweet sweaty love to her tits with his mouth, his fingers playing with the edge of her panties until he could take no more and uncerimoniously tore them right off. The rip sounded through the entire house causing Peg to grin down at him with a wide smile.

"You naughty boy." She said with a wink which drove Max completely wild. He gripped her hips and pushed her back onto the bed. He looked down at her before he gripped her hips and flipped her over again, her large bouncy tits jiggled with every touch. Her massive ass begged to be penetrated. And he was just the one to do it.

With a howl Max tore off his underwear and slapped himself into her wet cunt. The smell of wine and rose petals floated through the air as the room began to heat up from their slapping of flesh on flesh. His rock hard manhood slammed into her quivering wet cunt. Each thrust slammed her ass meat against his abs. His torso hitched and he could hardly breathe.

It felt incredible, tighter then a glove, amazing with how big her ass was. Then again she had a nice trim waste...she also had the nicest tits. She bit her lip and smiled as she reached up for the headboard and creeped her entire left arm beneath them in order to keep them from bouncing all over the place. Their huffing and panting and shouting out words of pleasure and lust filled the entire house.

The wet smacking of a bubble butt against a nice strong young mans powerful core was music to their ears. The feeling of pleasure jumped across the two wanton new lovers like a fire. It was their first time but it was so incredible powerful. They felt like immortals. Max's massive cock surged in and out of her, filling her to the brim like no other cock had ever done before!

Peg was almost crying with pleasure, her eyes rolling up into the back of her head as her legs gave out from orgasm after orgasm rocked her body. Max gave out a long drawn out groan as he deposited his massive load into her tit pussy.

The two cuddled, Max's cock still firmly rooted inside of her tight cunt. His head nuzzling her shoulder and neck, biting and kissing and sucking like there was no tomorrow and sucking up her scent. Peg was gasping, her chest rising, the fire of lust rekindled inside of her. And the young stud that she had chosen was still nice and hard and ready for a second round! He might have cam but he was far from satisfied.

"Ready to go again?" She teased, feeling his cock stir in the froth that had been produced between their legs and dribbling down their thighs. Max began to hump upwards. He could not wait to see what other sexy fun Peg had in store for him!

 **Read and review. Not just this one but my other posts as well**


End file.
